


Gold Trophy

by Jen425



Series: All The Colors Of The Grid [11]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: ...eventually, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors Soulmates, Developing Relationships, Established Preston/Hayley/Calvin, Gen, Group Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT5, OT6, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Brody has known gold all his life, seen it since Levi had locked eyes with him before they’d had memories to keep. He escaped to find it again, and to protect the prism.Along the way, he finds pink. Blue. White. Yellow.But he doesn’t find his brother.





	Gold Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> And today on “how and why” with Flaim [redacted]: where do Brody and Mick sleep?
> 
> Also, I love these kids.

Brody’s always known shiny gold. He doesn’t know white, though there’s none to be had on Galvanax’s ship, but he knows Light.

 

It’s something that he can hold on to.

 

Brody always grew up with just the one color. It was… strange. But right. Because Aiden was still alive and safe.

 

But for one thing.

 

Galvanax had Odious block soul bonds.

 

He didn’t stop seeing color, but he’s lost the ability to even know if Aiden is still safe. It _terrifies_ him.

 

(But Brody learns quickly not to show fear or pain. It’s safer to look like he can win if a contestant considers messing with him.

 

And, of course, his presence would be illegal if he was hurt.)

  
  


The spell doesn’t immediately undo itself when Brody escapes, but it’s been so long that Brody’s practically forgotten.

 

He’s more focused on the girl he’ll know as Sarah—

 

 _Pink pink morpher pink ranger pink blush and pink lips and pink hoverboard and pink like roses and softness but also neon pink like magical fire and the instant bond of Rangers_ …

 

And on Preston—

 

_Blue blue morpher and ranger and jacket and heart? Home? Water, deep magical oceans and endless skies and Rangers are Rangers are soulmates and…_

 

(Blue is a primary and it calls out the loudest to its Red. Until Yellow joins, anyways.)

 

“It’s Morphin Time!”

 

Power stars. The morpher summoned by his call. This is legend and goodness and life. And then it’s adrenaline and hiding the nexus prism and then even that is rushing away.

 

It’s been such a long day that Brody doesn’t have any time to consider he’s alone and free and he can call to Aiden, he just goes to find the Ninja Steel.

 

And, when he finally calls out to Aiden, he’s seconds too late.

 

There is no response.

  
  


Life on Galvanax’s ship wasn’t as hard as you might think. Many groups of good watch over the Galaxy, after all. There are laws.

 

Brody can sneak away to train and fight back and nobody can do a thing without big guns coming in. Like the Power Rangers.

 

He doesn’t know what color his dad’s suit was, just that it wasn’t gold. But he knows what Power Rangers look like. An evil Ranger or two had played through the show.

 

(And always lost. Rangers weren’t made to be alone. And they definitely weren’t made to be evil.

 

The time with the aqua Zijo Ranger especially stands out, her whole team there to save her from a spell. A showdown to remember, and the freed Ranger had given her life for her team to win.

 

It was a sensation.)

 

Hope is a good thing to god on to. Determination is better.

 

(There’s the shine of gold to be found on this ship, and Brody holds it close.)

  
  


You can’t confirm a soulmate through a picture or a screen, so Brody doesn’t know he’s going to meet two more soulmates when he sees the two other teens helping Mick.

 

Until he locks eyes with them and his vision spins with white—

 

_Hayley. White Like the flowers that are part of the nature she wants to protect. Like a fiery, burning sun. Light. White ranger white star._

 

And yellow.

 

_Yellow like the earth’s sunshine. Yellow, so close to gold but different.  Yellow so close yet so different from gold and yellow is Core. Is Right. Yellow morpher yellow ranger and completion but not quite._

 

Brody blinks away the brilliance. Not time.

 

“It means you’re Power Rangers,” he says. “Just like us.”

 

They manage to introduce themselves at least before Ripperrat gets back up.

 

Power Star. Lock in.

 

Ninja spin.

  
  


Brody smiles as he takes in the secret base setup. Mick and Sarah had rigged earth tech to be far past itself in about an hour, and Brody himself had helped with the entrances.

 

(Hey, he hadn’t trained himself to be a Ninja for nothing.)

 

“You know,” he says. “I’ve heard that many Power Rangers teams across the Galaxy were all soulmates, but I never expected this.”

 

“I know I didn’t expect four soulmates and Power Rangers when _I_ started school here, today,” Sarah replies.

 

“I didn’t even think I’d have a chance,” Preston says, one hand in Hayley’s. “Not to be a hero or find all my soulmates. It’s sometimes hard to find one of those things… it’s harder to keep them.”

 

Hayley squeezes his hand, and there’s probably a story there, but Brody knows when not to pry.

 

“I just thought I’d have these two,” she says, gesturing to Calvin, who she’s leaned into, and Preston, who’s still holding her hand. “At least until my twenties.”

 

“And I was fine with that,” Calvin adds. “We all were. But I guess we were meant to be, anyways.”

 

And then everyone is smiling and, suddenly, there are arms around him, and why is it that leaning into them all is as easy as breathing?

 

“I guess so,” he says.

 

They pull apart, eventually, and then Sarah’s gripping him.

 

“You,” she says. “Need red. And apparently no one else here bought the Power Rangers guidebook Lightspeed released a few years ago, so time to go!”

 

“…What?”

 

Sarah groans.

 

“Right,” she says, “they only released it three years ago, and I only bought it for the tech stuff. Apparently, Rangers need to wear their color or it physically affects them.”

 

“I think Brody and Mick both just need more earth clothes in general,” Hayley adds.

 

“Also how do we get Brody enrolled without fanfare if he’s been missing for ten years?” Calvin asks.

 

“And where are you guys going to sleep?”

 

Brody freezes. He hadn’t thought of that. He’d expected Aiden to be here… but he’s not alone. He has Mick and Redbot and his new team.

 

“I guess we still have more to do, today,” he says, and he’s lead out into the city with a rainbow of new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
